


Blindfold

by smolandgrumpy



Series: EUPHORIA-Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sub!Dean, Teasing, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolandgrumpy/pseuds/smolandgrumpy
Summary: This is a scene out of the series EUPHORIA.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: EUPHORIA-Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Blindfold

She was in the mood of trying out rooms, so that’s why they are here. 

What Dean didn’t account for was that he’s going to be the one who’s going to be blindfolded and strapped to a chair. It’s not that he minds. No, he doesn’t. At all. He’s sitting in his chair with his shirt still on and slacks still attached. The only thing Y/N let him get rid of is his jacket.

He feels her touch more intense, feels her stroking up his arms that are laid onto the arms on the chair. He’s not allowed to reach out or touch. Her fingernails drag up his clothed arms, palm stroking along his shoulder, fingertips brushing along his throat up to his jaw. 

A sharp tug, her hand’s in his hair, gripping and pulling his head back, exposing his throat and she latches on, licks a broad stripe, teeth sinking in enough that it hurts a little. The sensation sends electric bolts right down to his cock. It’s still throbbing painfully in his underwear and slacks and Dean feels that it’s already leaking. Jesus, he anticipates the moment she lets him take it out, or better — the moment she’s taking it out for him. 

Her tongue is wet and warm as it licks its way to his ear, only to suck at his earlobe. Dean whines a little, squirms some more. She chuckles, hot breath fanning over sensitive skin, “You’re so good for me, Dean,”

Yes, Dean thinks, because he is. Fuck, he is. Only for her.


End file.
